Lipstick
by YoominC16
Summary: AJ finds lipstick on Christian's collar. AJ Styles/ Christian Cage slash fic.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Christian or AJ Styles, the are owned by their respective parties.**

**A/N**: So this story kind of ties in with To Forget. Kind of. Its like a few months after To Forget

* * *

AJ sat on the couch in the family room, staring intensely at the shirt in his hand. The shirt belongs to his husband Christian, who is currently at work. AJ stares at the shirt some more, trying to figure out how bright red lipstick got on the collar of Christian's shirt. AJ did not wear lipstick and neither did Christian. So, whose lipstick was this?

AJ rubbed his face with his hands, tears threaten to fall from his eyes but he held them back. There was only one answer to that question. Christian was cheating on him and whom ever he was cheating with left that lipstick behind. Christian just threw the shirt in the laundry basket, hoping AJ wouldn't see it. AJ almost didn't see it but a voice in the back of his head told him to look at the shirt.

AJ shook his head. He couldn't believe Christian would do this. He couldn't believe Christian would throw away their marriage for some bimbo. He doesn't understand why Christian would go outside of their marriage for sex. AJ was very open minded and always tried new thing for Christian. AJ didn't understand why Christian would go outside their marriage period. He thought Christian was happy. He thought he made Christian happy.

"AJ baby I'm home." Christian says as he enters the house.

"I'm in the family room." AJ yells happily, like he always does when Christian comes home. Christian walks into the room and sees AJ on the couch with something in his hands.

"What's that babe?" Christian asks.

"It's your shirt." AJ starts. "I have it because I can't for the life of me figure out why this lipstick is on your collar. Do you know why CHRISTIAN?" AJ asks, emphasizing Christian's name.

"Baby, I can't explain." AJ didn't wait around for an explanation. Instead AJ threw the shirt in Christian's face and walked upstairs, with Christian following behind him.

AJ grabbed his bags and started packing them.

"Baby listen."

"Why? So you can give me some fucked up excuse. Just admit that you cheated."

Christian sighed. "Yes I cheated but it was only one time and-."

"You expect me to believe anything that comes out of your mouth right now. I can't believe you." AJ shook his head and continued to pack.

"Baby."

"Don't baby me." AJ said and pushed Christian. "You messed us up. You did wrong so don't baby me and try and get me to stay." AJ throws some more clothes in his suitcase and starts up again. "You should have come to me. If I wasn't doing something right you should have came to me. What happen? Am I not pleasing. I know I'm fat and pregnant but-."

"I did it because the doctor said we shouldn't have too much sex."

AJ shook his head. "We have been having sex since the beginning of my pregnancy. What was so different now?"

Christian opens up his mouth to speak but he couldn't think of anymore lies to tell. Christian sighed. "Nothings different."

"Exactly." AJ takes his suitcase and starts downstairs.

"Baby you don't have to leave. We can work this out. We can go to therapy." Christian grabs AJ and spins him around. "I don't want you to go."

"I have no choice. I can't trust you. I can't be with someone I don't trust. I told you this a long time ago. Maybe I could forgive you later but nit right now."

"What about the baby. What about our daughter? She needs the both of us.

"I'm not going to keep you away from her. When I have the baby you can come see her and be with her anytime you want. I would never keep you away from her. She doesn't need to be punished for the stupid mistakes her father made." AJ takes off his wedding ring and gives it back to Christian. Christian shakes his head.

"No you keep it. I'm going to prove to you that I'm a good man and that it was just a mistake and a one-time deal. I'll prove to you that I'll never hurt you again and you will be mine again." AJ grabs Christian's hand and places the ring in it.

"Until then you keep it." AJ picks up his bags and walks out the house. This was for the best. Maybe Christian would finally get his act together, if not there were plenty of fish in the sea.


End file.
